Indocyanine compounds which are green pigments and emit near-infrared fluorescence have hitherto been synthesized, and they have various applications such as pigments for dyeing used in surgeries of vitreous body of the eye, pigments used in medicines for testing liver functions, pigment used in medicines for testing circulatory functions, pigments used for surgical operations, and near-infrared fluorescent compounds used for surgical operation in medical fields; dyeing of proteins or sugars and compounds for fluoresceination in scientific fields; and pigments in printing technologies. Of these indocyanine compounds, a compound which is called as an indocyanine green (hereinafter referred to as “ICG”) has been used as a medicine for testing liver functions or circulatory functions for nearly 50 years. ICG has recently been used for medical operations or medical diagnoses, utilizing its property of high light-permeability from a biological tissue, by topically administrating ICG to a body such as a blood vessel, lymph vessel, brain, eye, stomach, breast, esophagus, skin or another site and observing the near-infrared fluorescence of ICG, which is a trial run yet though, as the application of ICG other than the medicines for testing liver functions or circulatory function (Non Patent Document 1).